


Cyber Bullying

by LaserV



Series: Pig [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Confused Jack Kline, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Has Anorexia, Jack Kline Has an Eating Disorder, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, POV Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Somebody messages Jack to “help” him with his weight.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Claire Novak, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Pig [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Cyber Bullying

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not to promote anorexia or any other eating disorders. Enjoy the rest f your day!

—Chapter 3——Cyber Bullying——

Jack opened his eyes. He saw the blank white wall. After a few minutes of just lying there and wondering what the time was, he opened his phone. 7:30.

No new messages from Clark. Jack was a little sad because of that but that’s fine. He saw a different notification from Instagram. A comment! 

Uh oh. A mean comment.

“Ugh I can’t even look at you. You’re like a ballon.”

Jack blinked. A balloon?

He walked over to the full body mirror in the corner of his room. He pushed his head back watched the extra skin from his neck layer on top of each other. He pushed his head back forward, disgusted. He looked like a pig.

Jack lifted his shirt up and turned to the side. He wouldn’t even say bloated. More like “big”. He turned to the front and sucked in his stomach. He ran his hand across it, feeling the smoothness that wasn’t actually there. He turned to the side, running his palms down his torso. He sighed, letting out his weight and saw the change. He saw how round he was. 

He sucker sit back in and started to make his way downstairs, phone in hand. By the time he got down the stairs he was tired form sucking in his stomach and just let it loose.

He sat down. There was a stack of three pancakes in front of him. He ate it. As much as he hated himself for it, he loved the taste of food.

He stabbed near the edge of his stack of pancakes and ripped off a piece. And shoved the forkful into his mouth. He pulled his lips from the fork, the pancakes sliding off and onto his tongue. They were so fluffy he wanted to throw up. But it was so good. He swallowed and took a sip of his orange juice.

He was just silently eating. He had eaten most of it.

He stabbed the stack again, hearing the quiet clang if the fork’s prongs meeting with the plate. He ripped off a piece and shoved it into his mouth. Pulling his lips from the fork again.

———

He finished his food. Jack sat in his bathroom. He had searched ways to lose weight and found this twitter account talking about bulimia. They said it was bad but Jack wanted to try it. 

Bulimia: (not my definition)

an emotional disorder involving distortion of body image and an obsessive desire to lose weight, in which bouts of extreme overeating are followed by depression and self-induced vomiting, purging, or fasting.

Jack shoved his middle finger down his throat, gagging. He kept going. He didn’t know if he had thrown up his whole breakfast or not.

It felt like most of it was gone so he went a little more and then stopped.

His mouth was left with this nasty aftertaste.

He washed his hand and drank some water.

Jack turned in his phone and saw that he got a notification. It was from the person who had left the comment from this morning.

“Hey fatass”

“Better message me back”

Jack decided to reply. He didn’t want to be mean like them. He remembered what Sam had told him. “Treat others how you want to be treated.” A classic.

J-“Hi there”

“Ugh finally”

“Look, I wanted to do some charity work and help you lose a couple pounds.”

“Well, a little more then a couple.”

“A lot more.”

J- “Okay?”

“I’m just staying you could look super attractive.”

“If you weren’t so...fat”

“Um alright then.”

“Maybe you should look into some diets. You really need it.”

“Okay”

They had stopped messaging. Diets.

Lunch time came around, then dinner.

Jack had talked to Alex and even a little Claire. 

He laid in his bed on his side, staring at the blank wall. His phone was in his nightstand next to him, charging.

Jack had spent some time thinking.

Eventually, he grabbed his phone. Eyes squinting at the brightness of his screen even though it was completely down. Soon, he got used to it. 

So, Jack searched up “Diets to make you loose weight fast.” 

He went down a tunnel of diets when eventually he stumbled upon an article about a woman who only drank water. The article said she lost weight fast. Yeah there were some health issues but Jack really wanted to,loose his extra pounds. 

Maybe he would try it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
